Orisa
Orisa is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Orisa is a guardian omnic, who has come to the world for only a month but has been already taking the role of her city's protector. In game, Orisa serves as the central anchor of her team, and defends her teammates from the frontline with a . She can attack from , her own defenses, launch to slow and move enemies, and deploy a to boost the damage output of multiple allies at once. __TOC__ Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Orisa is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks :All seasonal event items, which are marked with special event icons ( • • • ), are only available to be unlocked either through the respective Loot Boxes or by Credits within the event's duration. Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost each, excluding event items. * Current Outlook ("Current outlook: .") * Do You Need A Hug? * Efi Will Not Be Happy ("Efi will not be happy about this.") * Error: Sarcasm Module ("Error 404: Sarcasm Module not found.") * Following my Programming (default; "I am simply following my programming.") * I Can't Do That ("I'm sorry, but I can't do that.") * Medical Assistance ("Medical assistance has been requested.") * My Analysis ("Would you like my analysis of the situation?") * No Parking * Shine Your Eyes * That Does Not Compute Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story The OR15 program originally was established to enhance the defense of Numbani. However, after a monstrous attack on Numbani's airport by Doomfist, the Numbani council abolished the program and sold off the rest of the OR15 robots. Realizing the potential of the robots, the genius inventor Efi Oladele used her newly-earned grant to purchase an OR15 chassis, and made a new guardian robot with an upgraded arsenals and a personality core. When rebooting, Efi decided to name the new robot Orisa. With Efi's guidance, Orisa began her job as a new protector of Numbani. Personality Orisa appears to be very passionate in providing protection and keeping people safe. She appears as a protective character and sometimes even motherly being. Her attitude sometimes can be viewed as commanding, and it is quite similar to a police officer. Otherwise, she is quite inexperienced, and required Efi to stay close to her to keep her from overstepping the line. Tips ;Fusion Driver * Orisa's Fusion Driver can shoot continuously for 12 seconds. To compensate, its reload is the slowest in the game, so reload sparingly and make the most out of her bullets. Burst firing is not recommended, as the spread always stays the same. ** Using Quick Melee at the right time will let Orisa have a full magazine and do some damage while her gun is completing its reloading animation; however, the difference in the Fusion Driver's downtime is negligible. ;Protective Barrier * Unlike Winston's or Symmetra's , Orisa's Protective Barrier is launched in a similar fashion to Widowmaker's . Use it to protect teammates from afar. * The cooldown for the Protective Barrier starts right after the barrier is launched, so if left alone for a while, it can be set up again after 10 seconds (prior to its launch). Halt! * Orisa's Halt! projectile has a large range. It can be used to pull people into oncoming AoE (Area of Effect) ultimates or off of cliffs. * Acting similar to Symmetra's Energy Ball, her Halt! projectile moves forward and can be detonated at any time before it hits a surface. Fortify * Fortify can be used to negate Reinhardt's Charge and Earthshatter, Zarya's Graviton Surge, Roadhog's Hook and Whole Hog (Not recommended to walk into it), Junkrat's Steel trap, Ana's Sleep Dart, Mei's freezing, McCree's Flashbang, Symmetra's Sentry Turrets and all kinds of knockbacks including D.VA's Self Destruct knockback, though nearby allies will still be affected. ** A charging Reinhardt will be stunned for 1 second upon contact. Make the most of this 1 second and maximize damage output. ** When full health, Orisa can survive after being attached by a pulse bomb, but leaves off with about 5 hit points. * You can still fire your Fusion Driver while using Fortify. This makes the ability an excellent defense for when reloading. Supercharger * The Supercharger has a very large range, but not nearly as much health. Be sure to defend it, as it cannot regenerate health and will not be refunded upon destruction. * Placing the Supercharger in between a wall and Orisa's Protective Barrier will keep it well protected until the barrier runs out of either time or HP. Counters * Like most tanks, Orisa can be taken down quickly by Reaper. * With a rather distinct head model and her low health value relative to other tanks, Hanzo and Widowmaker both can punish Orisa hard for positioning flubs, especially if they attack from an angle to avoid Orisa's concave Protective Barrier. * Pharah and Junkrat are two other heroes with long range capability and no damage falloff that will give Orisa a hard time - Pharah especially can exploit the fact that her front-facing Protective Barrier does not have a very generous ceiling to it. * Genji's quick mobility and effective Deflect ability can become a bother, even a threat, to Orisa. * Orisa is an easy target for Roadhog when Orisa is attacking, as Orisa will be slowed down by her Fusion Driver and is an easy job for Roadhog to hook Orisa. Trivia *Orisa was announced and added to the Public Test Region on March 2, 2017. Before that, she was teased with an article, An Interview with Inventor Efi Oladele, and two tweets from @PlayOverwatch.Tweet #1, Tweet #2 *Orisa's name is likely a reference to òrìṣàs, spirits from the Yoruba religion. It could also be derived from OR15. *Being a month old, Orisa is the youngest hero in the game. *Her voice line "Error: Sarcasm Module" is a reference to a well-known webpage error, "Error: 404, webpage not found". *Her voice line "Shine your eyes" is a Nigerian saying meaning "Wake up and see what's happening around you". *Her voice line "I can't do that" is a reference to HAL 9000 from 2001 A Space Odyssey. Patch changes }} References es:Orisa it:Orisa pl:Orisa pt-br:Orisa ru:Ориса Category:Omnics Category:Character Category:Female Category:Hero